


Kisses

by loki_avalon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Tsuna being a sweetie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_avalon/pseuds/loki_avalon
Summary: Everyone is rather startled to discover that Tsuna has a habit none of them noticed before.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi-chapter, but the chapters may or may not be independent of each other. For example, a chapter may reference something that happened in a previous chapter, but you don't necessarily have to have read the previous chapter for the current chapter to make sense. 
> 
> I'll add characters & tags as I add chapters. I don't expect the chapters to go over 1000 words. 
> 
> I'm trying to get back into writing again, after college sucked the fun out of it, so I apologize if the writing is a bit choppy. 
> 
> This is just something light hearted and fluffy that popped into my head today while I was at work. Updates will be sporadic, as I have no idea when inspiration to write a new chapter will hit me. I also have lots of other ideas and inspiration from other KHR stories bouncing around in my head, so that will also probably affect when and how often this story is updated.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Reborn thought he knew everything there was to know about his student. Even after Tsuna became Decimo, Reborn considered himself an expert on all things Tsuna (his habits, strengths, weaknesses, etc.). So, it came as something of a surprise to Reborn when he discovered Tsuna had a habit he’d never noticed before.

 

The first time Reborn got a glimpse of this habit, he’d almost spat out the coffee he’d been drinking. If he didn’t have a reputation to uphold, he may well have.

 

It happened as the monthly Family breakfast was ending. Xanxus had just finished his meal, and was preparing to leave. Tsuna had asked him to handle “negotiations” with a Famiglia that had been engaging in human trafficking and human experimentation, and was now making threatening moves towards the Vongola.

 

Just as Xanxus was preparing to leave, Tsuna called out to him. “Xanxus! Just a moment, please.”

 

“What do you want…Brat?” Xanxus growled at the Decimo. Tsuna didn’t even bat an eye, and simply smiled softly.

 

“I know you don’t need it, but I was hoping you’d indulge my desire to wish you luck on your mission,” Tsuna explained. The Varia leader narrowed his eyes at the brunet.

 

There was a moment of tense silence before Xanxus let out a sigh and said, “Whatever. Just make it qui-“

 

Xanxus didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Tsuna pounced on him, wrapping his arms around Xanxus’ neck and shoulders in a tight hug. As if that wasn’t enough of a shock for everyone, Tsuna then stood on his tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Xanxus’ cheek.

 

The dining room was dead silent. Everyone, even Xanxus, was caught off guard by the abrupt display of affection from the Tenth Vongola Boss.

 

Tsuna happily ignored the shocked, disbelieving atmosphere that now permeated the dining room. He slowly let go of Xanxus and spoke, “Good luck on your mission, Xanxus! I know you don’t need it, but thank you for indulging my desire to wish you a quick mission and safe return home!”

 

Xanxus just stared at the petite brunet for a minute, his face still slack with the shock of being hugged and kissed by Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna just smiled back at him, his eyes slowly changing from soft caramel brown to shining amber. Tsuna’s smile dimmed just a bit and he said, “I know you aren’t very fond of me Xanxus, so you might not appreciate the sentiment, but please come home safe. Vongola wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Finally regaining some semblance of control over himself, Xanxus grunted. He could feel his cheeks heating slightly with a blush, and he hoped to God it wasn’t visible to anyone. That was the first time he’d ever been kissed in such an innocent manner. It was the first time he’d been told so plainly and sincerely that someone cared about his safety, and would miss him if he were to not return. He eyed Tsuna for a moment, looking for any signs of deception. He found none. Just sincere affection, trust and respect…Maybe a small flicker of worry. Xanxus could clearly see that Tsuna respected his abilities and trusted him to get the job done, but still couldn’t help that small sliver of worry. The good luck Tsuna had wished Xanxus wasn’t so much for the Varia leader, as it was to reassure Tsuna himself that Xanxus would be okay, that he didn’t have to worry.

 

Xanxus cleared his throat, and slowly brought one of his hands up. He carded his fingers through Tsuna’s hair, and ruffled the brunet locks in a rare show of gentle affection. Tsuna beamed at the older man, and Xanxus coughed again, desperately trying to fight down the blush that was trying to paint his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be fine, Brat,” Xanxus said, his voice gruff. “It’d take a lot more than the scum you’re sending me to deal with to get bring me down. After all, I’m Varia Quality, and Varia Quality doesn’t need good luck when they’ve got skill.”

 

It was awkward, but the message was clear: _Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’ll come back home safe_.

 

Tsuna just continued to smile. Xanxus coughed again, feeling awkward and completely out of his element.

 

“Well, I’ll be off now, Brat,” Xanxus finally said, turning and walking out of the dining hall. He heard Tsuna chirp out a cheerful goodbye before finally heading out on his assignment.

 

Xanxus smirked. He had a Famiglia to “negotiate” with.

 


End file.
